Tendencias
by Akire777
Summary: [KaiRei] Traduccion Kai y Rei tiene ciertos pacrichos que no entienden el uno del otro. Kai se pregunta si Rei es masoquisa, y Rei se pregunta por que Kai es tan pervertido. Fic Original de Mourir.


**Hola! Les traigo esta vez un hermoso fic del que me enamore a primera vista, y quise compartirlo con ustedes nn espero lo disfruten tanto como yo! **

**El fic original de llama 'Tendencies' y le pertenece a Mourir de quien tengo el respectivo permiso.**

**Muchas Gracias y Recuerden arriba el Hanky Panky! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **BEYBLADE no es mío LOLOL.

**Notes: **Me disculpo. Estoy bastante cansada por el momento. Esta idea me vino a la mente por **Shin Rigel** y mis amigos a quienes les gusta morder y ser mordidos. Hehe.

XXX

Rei tenía la tendencia de morder los hombros de Kai durante el sexo. Al principio a Kai no le importo porque el estaba con Rei y Rei estaba con el, y todo esta bien en el mundo. Sin embargo, después de observarse cuidadosamente frente al espejo una mañana después de una particular noche de pasión, miro que su una vez impecable piel, estaba punteada con pequeñas marcas rosadas.

Se pregunto si Rei tenia un lado secreto del tipo sádico, o si el mismo era el masoquista (y luego después de haber tropezado, inmediatamente decidió que, no, el no era masoquista).

Kai se tomo la tarea de investigar el mismo el asunto. Comprando una libreta de piel que venia adecuadamente con una pluma acolchonada en la parte de adentro, Kai constantemente tomaba notas del comportamiento de Rei, garabateando cada pequeño detalle que tal vez revelara el fetichismo secreto de Rei.

Hasta ahora, tenia tres paginas que describían los suaves ojos dorados de Rei, su suave piel, si suave cuerpo, su suave sonrisa, su suave voz, su suave cabello, el modo en que Rei cocinaba, el modo en que Rei se bañaba, el modo en que Rei caminaba, el modo en el que Rei comía, y el modo en que Rei besaba. Básicamente, Kai se las arreglo para resumir en tres paginas que Rei era una muy, muy bella persona.

Una vez que releyó las paginas, decidió que, a pesar de que toda esta información era verdad, ayudaba en muy poco, si no es que en nada, con su investigación.

Las siguientes cinco paginas describían como era Rei durante el sexo (releer estas hojas en particular siempre hizo a Kai sonreír antes de bajar la libreta y buscar por la especial compañía de Rei). Las palabras usadas en esta sección en particular eran mas floridas, mas poéticas, mas profundas que las anteriores 'el bello trasero de Rei', los gemidos de Rei, los susurros de Rei, las caricias de Rei, las mejillas sonrojadas de Rei, las mordidas de Rei, los enroscados dedos de Rei, el sabor de Rei… eran específicas y apropiadas para retratar en su manuscrito.

Y aun así, el único resultado era un paso hacia adelante y dos pasos hacia atrás.

En este punto, Kai empezaba a frustrarse. Las mordidas se estaban haciendo más frecuentes y bruscas, y aun así no había señales de que Rei fuera sádico. De hecho, durante sus escapadas nocturnas (y ocasionalmente de día), Rei no mostraba ninguna otra tendencia sádica.

Kai estaba muy, muy, muy confundido.

Finalmente, después de llenar otras tres pagina acerca de cierta cena romántica, Kai decidió confrontar a Rei acerca de este desconcertante problema. Le mostró cuidadosamente las notas a Rei, sus observaciones no escritas, y sus hombros.

Tan pronto termino de leer, escuchar y ver, Rei enrojeció violentamente a un profundo rojo. Cerró la libreta y la sostuvo en su pecho como una especie de barrera entre ellos. Aclarando la garganta, le explico vacilante y nervioso, que en verdad estaba muy arrepentido acerca de las mordeduras y que el no era sádico.

Hubo un silencio, y aunque Rei le aclaro a Kai sus sospechas acerca de ciertos fetiches, aun quedaba volando la respuesta del porque Rei mordía a Kai. Rei miro hacia otro lado, casi avergonzado.

' _Porque quiero que tu también me muerdas.'_

XXX

Kai tenia la tendencia de ser un enorme, fenomenal, y colosal pervertido. Al principio, a Rei no le importaba porque eso lo hacia sentir querido, atractivo, y sexy. Sin embargo, después de ser tumbado a tientas frente al Bai Fu Zu y tener que sufrir las peroratas de Mao y Rai acerca de escoger al hombre indicado, Rei decidió que era suficiente.

Claro que, su decisión flaqueaba cada vez que quería oponerse, porque Kai mordía su oreja o lo miraba desvestirse o pellizcaba su trasero o sugería algo sucio. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de Kai, simplemente disfrutando de su atención, quemándolo, amándolo.

Y solo después de quejarse, regañar a Kai por sus lascivas acciones y falta de vergüenza. Kai realmente nunca escucho palabra, sabia, porque Kai sabía también que en verdad no importaba.

Lo intento de nuevo un soleado domingo por la tarde. Pidiéndole a Kai sentarse junto a el, aclaro su garganta, y comenzando el dialogo para reprenderlo que Kai ya se sabia de memoria.

Justo cuando estaba a mitad de hablar, la mano de Kai se dirigió a la rodilla de Rei, conduciéndola mas arriba, haciendo su camino mas corto hacia el calor de la entrepierna de Rei. En un movimiento, Kai tenía a Rei sobre su espalda, piernas extendidas, y sonrojado.

Rei no estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba de halagado.

Kai lamió su oreja, sus manos en lugares inapropiados. Toda su presencia era intoxicante. El calor parecía sofocarlos a ambos, y-

Intempestivamente, Rei se separo, ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro de Kai. Después de haber recuperado la compostura, se giro un poco solo para encontrar la entrepierna de Kai directamente frente a su campo de visión. Mandíbula floja y ojos dirigidos al obvio bulto, Kai tomo la oportunidad de poner su mano en la cabeza de Rei y expresar una rogativa de palabras sucias.

Con un suspiro, Rei se levanto y le dio a Kai un dulce abrazo. Cerro sus ojos, imaginando que estaban en una isla tropical, solos en el atardecer. Ignorando que sentía algo siendo presionado contra el, Rei sostuvo el rostro de Kai y le pregunto porque es que nunca escuchaba.

Kai levanto una ceja, seguro se saber que a Rei le gustaban las cosas que el hacia.

Rei insistió en que debían ser decentes en lugares públicos, especialmente frente su sobre protectiva pseudo-familia quienes los alejarían sin vacilar.

Kai insistía en que no le importaba.

Suspirando de nuevo, Rei los dirigió al sofá. El mismo se sentó en el regazo de Kai y beso su mejilla. A este punto, era obvio que Kai nunca pararía de demostrarlo con la indecente atención del público. Kai nunca dejaría de ser Kai.

En menos de un minuto, ambos estaban en la misma provocativa posición en el sofá. Solo antes de ser llevado, intensamente, con pasión desmedida, Rei pregunto en un gemido, algo distraído, por que es que Kai nunca quita sus manos de el.

' _Porque, no quiero que te sientas indeseado'. _


End file.
